1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that is applied to an image forming apparatus or etc. that is capable of wirelessly exchanging data with a user's portable terminal, an image processing method that is implemented by the image processing apparatus, and an image processing program that is recorded in a computer readable recording medium to make a computer of the image processing apparatus implement the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-157084, there has been an image processing apparatus such as a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that is a multifunctional digital machine, capable of receiving the data to be processed such as the data to be printed out, from a portable terminal such as a cell-phone, by using a near-field wireless communication system such as Bluetooth, and capable of performing data processing on the received data.
In order to perform data processing on the data to be processed, which is transmitted from the portable terminal, by using the image processing apparatus as in the way above, it is necessary to establish a connection between the portable terminal and the image processing apparatus then transmit the data to be processed, to the image processing apparatus from the portable terminal. It is also necessary to set on the image processing apparatus, a process condition under which data processing is performed on the data to be processed.
Therefore, in a conventional manner, users have to perform an operation to establish a connection between the portable terminal and the image processing apparatus, and also an operation to set a process condition on the image processing apparatus, separately.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-121726, there has been a technology to establish a connection between a user's cell-phone and a device capable of performing a communication using identification information such as a PIN code by using a near-field wireless communication system.
However, it is troublesome and inconvenient for users to perform an operation to establish a connection between the cell-phone and the image processing apparatus, and also an operation to set a process condition, separately.
Meanwhile, in order to omit an operation to set a process condition, a process condition can be set on the image processing apparatus, as the default setting. However, respective image processing apparatuses usually have different default settings configured thereon, and if the default setting is not equivalent to a user's preferable process condition, this user eventually has to perform an operation to change it, which is still troublesome and does not improve user operability.
Thus, it is undeniable that the technology described in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-121726 does not give a perfect resolution against the above-mentioned problems.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.